si tu me tocas
by kotoko-noda
Summary: He notado que no tocas a la persona que te gusta ¿verdad Kanda? Olvídale y tan solo mírame a mí…Yullen
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa! Aquí ando con una nueva historia, que la verdad está basada en un manga que leí hace tiempo, no recuerdo como se llama pero bueno espero sea de su agrado me costó un poco adaptarlo al yullen pero creo que quedo bien n_n**_

_**Además debo aprovechar mi racha creativa (lol)**_

_**D gray man no me pertenece de lo contrario seria hard Yaoi en vez de shonen xD**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Si tú me tocas**_

-"lo siento mucho Allen-kun"- se disculpó una joven de cabello corto y tintes verdosos –"siempre tienes que acompañarme a ver a Lavi"-se disculpo apenada

-"no te preocupes Lenalee"- le dedico una sonrisa el joven de cabellos blancos que la acompañaba, era un poco más alto que ella y sus ojos eran grisáceos –"además Lavi está con Kanda ¿no es así? Tiedoll-san me pidió que le entregara esto a Kanda"- alzo la mano y le mostro un obento.

*flashback*

Ese día Kanda había salido un poco antes y se le había olvidado el almuerzo, Tiedoll intento alcanzarle pero su querido Yuu ya se había marchado. Suspiro resignado, al parecer Yuu no comería lo que con tanto amor le había preparado.

-"buenos días"- escucho una alegre voz y se giro a ver a su joven vecino, le sonrió y le correspondió el saludo.

El joven se disponía a retirarse cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza

-"Allen-kun ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"- se acerco al joven y le mostro el obento –"¿podrías dárselo?"- le pidió y el acepto gustoso, tendría un pretexto para ver al japonés durante el almuerzo.

*fin flashback*

-"mira ahí están"- dijo con algo de entusiasmo el albino mientras observaba al par que se encontraban en uno de los pasillos subiendo las escaleras. La china se adelanto acercándose a ellos.

-"Lavi, Kanda"- los llamo al acercarse, mas no se fijo en el detalle de que solo le faltaba un escalón, la joven irremediablemente tropezó.

-"cuidado Lenalee"- exclamo el pelirrojo alarmado al ver que su novia había tropezado; por suerte, Kanda, quien se encontraba enfrente de ella alcanzo a detenerla.

Cuando la joven tropezó iba a caer sobre el japonés, pero en un movimiento rápido este alcanzo a moverse un poco y de paso a sujetarla de la ropa evitando un golpe seguro. Tanto Lavi como Allen observaron esto, el menor con mayor atención que el otro.

-"Yuu-chan haz salvado a mi querida Lenalee"- se acerco el pelirrojo a la chica procurando que esta no tuviera daños

-"baka-usagi deberías estar más al pendiente de tu novia"- comento con molestia el japonés quien apenas había soltado la ropa de la chica –"deberías cuidar más a la persona que quieres"- mascullo por lo bajo, siendo casi inaudible para los demás, excepto para el albino.

El menor no dejaba de observar al japonés, este no tardo en darse cuenta de ello y de inmediato frunció el ceño –"¿Qué es lo que miras moyashi?"-

-"no te importa bakanda"- frunció levemente el ceño ante esa pregunta tan grosera por parte del otro

-"me importa si me estas mirando imbécil"- le sostuvo la mirada, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro

-"ni quien quisiera verte bakanda"- levanto el obento –"olvidaste esto y Tiedoll-san me pidió que te lo entregara"- también le sostuvo la mirada

-"che"- el japonés le arrebato el obento de las manos

-"un simple gracias hubiera bastado"- dijo con molestia el albino, sabía que, aunque el infierno se estuviese quemando el japonés no le daría las gracias. Suspiro resignado y observo de nuevo al mayor, no podía entender cómo es que se había enamorado de un bastardo como él.

Tal vez con él se aplicaba el dicho "el amor es ciego". Si definitivamente ese dicho había sido creado para él.

-"¡un obento!"- grito entusiasmado el pelirrojo y salto encima del japonés, Kanda se quito al instante haciendo que el otro se estampara en el suelo –"Yuu-chan eres cruel"- dijo entre lagrimas el pelirrojo.

La china se acerco a él para consolarle. Se agacho y le toco el hombro.

-"Lavi tu obento está aquí"- le mostro una cajita de almuerzo -"afortunadamente no le paso nada con el accidente de hace un rato"- le mostro la cajita que contenía el almuerzo mientras le sonreía

Lavi mas que conmovido con la actitud de su novia se levanto al instante y la abrazo fuertemente –"¡Lenalee eres genial! ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!"- gritaba felizmente sin dejar de abrazarle

-"par de tortolos"- exclamaron al mismo tiempo el japonés y el albino mientras observaban la escena.

Al instante ambos de miraron de reojo, allen con un ligero sonrojo y Kanda simplemente exclamo su usual "che" y desvió la mirada

"me he sonrojado ¡estúpido bakanda es por tu culpa!" pensó aun sonrojado el menor, por mucho que pelearan, discutieran y dijera cuanto se odiaban, eso no quitaba el hecho de que, Allen sintiera algo por el japonés.

-"lo que pasa es que tienen envidia del amor que nos profesamos"- comento el pelirrojo sin dejar de abrazar a su novia y ganándose un buen golpe por parte del japonés.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-"nee Allen-kun"- le llamo su amiga mientras caminaban de regreso a su salón de clases

-"¿Qué sucede Lenalee?"- pregunto con curiosidad

-"¿de verdad Kanda y tu se odian?"- pregunto observándole fijamente

-"¿po...porque lo preguntas Lenalee?"- pregunto ahora nervioso y se rasco detrás de la nuca

-"porque a pesar de que siempre se la pasan discutiendo, siento que últimamente es diferente, es como si…"- hizo una pausa y pensó en si debía o no decirlo

-"¿Cómo si …"- repitió el albino intentando que su amiga continuara con lo que iba a mencionar

-"como si te gustase…"- dijo casi en murmullo pero Allen pudo escucharla perfectamente

La cara de Allen adquirió una serie de tonalidades hasta terminar en el rojo, no podía creer que fuese tan obvio su cariño hacia el japonés.

-"d…Debes estar equivocada Lenalee"- contesto un poco más calmado

-"tienes razón, yo le comente a Lavi que era imposible después de todo"- esbozo una sonrisa, era cierto que ella también lo intuía pero se le hacía algo imposible, después de todo sus amigos eran hombre.

El albino se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquello, ahora sus amigos sabían que le gustaba Kanda, aunque solo eran sospechas…

-"¿sucede algo Allen-kun?"- pregunto extrañada la chica, el albino negó con la cabeza y ambos regresaron a sus clases habituales.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para Allen quien no presto la más mínima atención a su entorno al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

De verdad le gustaba Kanda y quería decírselo pero…tenía miedo...miedo de que le rechazara de una forma cruel y despiadada y que jamás volviera si quiera a insultarle.

Se encontró en una encrucijada ¿debía o no debía decírselo?

-"Allen-kun las clases han terminado"- salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de su amiga, recogió sus cosas y salió junto con ella en busca de Lavi y Kanda.

Siempre la acompañaba a la hora de la salida a verlos y en algunas ocasiones tenia la fortuna de ir con Kanda a casa. Sonrió para sus adentros seguro hoy sería uno de esos días.

-"Lavi"- exclamo feliz la china al ver al pelirrojo fuera de su salón de clases, se acerco y de inmediato ambos se tomaron de las manos, se veían como una pareja muy feliz y enamorada.

Allen sentía un poco de envidia de ellos, ambos eran hombre y mujer y podían demostrar su amor abiertamente, de verdad les tenia envidia en ese sentido.

-"Yuu-chan ¿ya te vas?"- pregunto de repente el pelirrojo al ver que el japonés se marchaba

Kanda pasó por un lado del albino sin responder la pregunta de Lavi.

-"¡acabo de recordar que olvide algo en el salón, váyanse sin mi"- el albino se excuso y se dio marchándose por donde el japonés lo había hecho hace unos segundos

La pareja se quedo observando el lugar por donde ambos se habían marchado, si que parecía extraño el actuar de sus amigos.

-"estarán bien ¿nos vamos a casa?"- le sonrió a su novia sin dejar de sujetar su mano, ella asintió y así ambos se marcharon esperando que sus amigos estuvieran bien

Mientras tanto Allen había seguido al japonés por todo el instituto –"pensé que se había ido por aquí…"- exclamo con cierta decepción el albino, al parecer le había perdido de vista.

Continúo caminando hasta que logro visualizarlo. Le observo entrar en un aula, se acerco y observo el letrero que colgaba fuera de la puerta

- "¿la enfermería?"- se pregunto al leer el letrero –"¿se sentirá mal?"- deslizo la puerta entrando a la enfermería.

Se quedo paralizado al ver al japonés frente a él en una de las camillas de la enfermería, sentado y observando a través de la ventana. Se veía tan apuesto y tan solitario…

Kanda giro su vista y observo de reojo al albino parado en la entrada observándole. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y el sonrojo en Allen no hizo más que aumentar.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto de repente rompiendo con la atmosfera –"¿Qué es lo que quieres moyashi?"- volvió a preguntar mas no obtuvo respuesta

-"me gustas"- dijo de repente el albino sorprendiendo no solo al japonés sino así mismo, al instante llevo ambas manos a sus boca tapándola y arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho

¿Porque lo había dicho?

Ahora no sabía con qué cara mirar al otro, es mas no tenía cara para mirarlo por el resto de sus días.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí cuanto antes, mas, antes de siquiera abrir la puerta. Le había tomado de la muñeca y lo había arrastrado a la camilla más cercana recostándolo en ella.

Parpadeo sin entender del todo la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora se encontraba recostado en esa camilla, con Kanda encima de él y a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rojizo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la cercanía del otro.

Balbuceo algunas cosas inentendibles antes de que Kanda se acercara mas a él. Cerró los ojos esperando a que Kanda hiciera lo que fuera a hacer. Sintió la respiración del otro cerca de su oído.

-"¿lo hacemos?"- pregunto en un tono sensual y un tanto provocativo el mayor

Allen abrió rápidamente los ojos y le observo un poco desconcertado por esas palabras. Parpadeo confundido pensando que su mente había llegado a un extremo critico en el que Kanda le pedía sexo.

Si, seguramente su mente, ya de por si perturbada, había sobrepasado sus límites. Por su parte Kanda le observaba de forma un tanto lasciva.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio antes de que el japonés se acercara a los labios del menor. Iba a besarle, el corazón del albino latía más y mas fuerte, había soñado ese momento por mucho tiempo y ahora ese sueño se haría realidad…besaría a Kanda…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Si lo sé soy mala XD mira que dejarlo en la parte más interesante, pero bueno si quieren saber que paso después dejen review, entre mas dejen más pronto hare conti :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaaaaaaa! Aquí volví con la segunda parte de este fanfic, sí que ando inspirada xD en fin muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y especial gracias a quien dejan review, para ustedes y con cariño el segundo capítulo de esta loca idea mía disfrútenlo n_n**_

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio antes de que el japonés se acercara a los labios del menor. Iba a besarle, el corazón del albino latía más y más fuerte, había soñado ese momento por mucho tiempo y ahora ese sueño se haría realidad…besaría a Kanda…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo el momento en el que sus labios iban a juntarse. Ambos se giraron a ver quién era la persona que les había interrumpido.

-¡no es justo! He llegado tarde hoy"- exclamo con cierto enojo una joven de cabellos largos y atados en una coleta alta –"¡mañana llegare temprano!"- dijo mas para sí que para los otros 2 y luego se retiro de la enfermería un tanto molesta.

-"¿Quién...era ella?"- pregunto el albino sin dejar de observar la puerta

-"Emilia"- dijo casi en susurro el japonés

-"¿Emilia?"- pregunto extrañado por que Kanda conocía a esa persona

-"che, no importa"- acorto de nuevo la distancia entre ambos quedando realmente cerca del rostro del menor –"hoy eres la primer persona que entra y se confiesa; así que hoy tu y yo…"- iba a besarle y continuar con lo que iban a hacer antes de ser interrumpidos.

Allen se incorporo empujando al otro y haciéndolo a un lado.

-"si de verdad no te gusto no debería hacer esto contigo"- le dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

Kanda se quedo ahí, sentado y observando por la ventana, tal cual lo había encontrado el moyashi hace un rato. Al parecer esa tarde no tendría nada de sexo.

-"estúpido moyashi"- exclamo esbozando una media sonrisa al ver al menor por la ventana mientras este se marchaba lo más rápido posible del lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente Allen se encontraba algo bajo de ánimos ¿la razón? Bueno, descubrir que la persona que te gusta tiene sexo con la primera persona que entra a la enfermería y se le confiesa no es algo que a cualquiera le agrade.

-"Allen-kun"- se escucho la voz de su amiga –"Allen-kun ¡Allen-kun!"- al no obtener respuesta le toco el hombro haciendo que este saliera de su ensoñación –"¿te siente bien?"- le pregunto algo preocupada

-"estoy bien"- le dedico esa sonrisa que siempre hacia cuando no quería que los demás se preocuparan por el

-"has estado muy distraído el día de hoy, sabes que si sucede algo me lo puedes decir"- seguía observándole con preocupación

El ojigris se quedo callado durante unos segundos, no sabía si debía o no decírselo a Lenalee

-"Lenalee ayer cuando nos despedimos yo…bueno lo que paso es que Kanda…"-dudo de nuevo en decirlo, pero antes de que continuara escucho una voz que conocía muy bien

-"¿yo qué moyashi?"- detrás de Allen se apareció el japonés con su típica cara de pocos amigos exaltando así al menor

-"Kanda ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto la chica con cierta curiosidad, el japonés nunca se aparecía en su salón de clases a no ser que fuera algo muy urgente –"¿Dónde está Lavi?"- pregunto algo preocupada al no ver con Kanda a su novio

-"che, el baka-usagi te está esperando en la azotea"- dijo cortante, la verdad es que le chocaba tener que ser el mandadero del pelirrojo; menos mal que había aceptado hacerlo porque de no haberlo hecho el brote de habas hubiera abierto la boca sobre lo de pasado en el día anterior.

-"gracias iré a verlo, enseguida regreso Allen-kun"- les dedico una sonrisa a ambos y salió del aula dejando a sus amigos solos

Allen evito observar a Kanda sabiendo que este aun se encontraba ahí. No quería verlo después de lo que el día anterior, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. Paso por un lado del japonés sin siquiera mirarle o hablarle.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas moyashi?"- le sujeto el brazo con fuerza

-"suéltame bakanda, me estas lastimando"- se quejo por el trato

-"tsk, ni se te ocurra decírselo ¿entendiste?"- lo jalo hacia sí y le miro fríamente

-"no sé de qué estás hablando"- le contesto desviando la mirada, el japonés le tomo del mentón haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran de nuevo

-"no te hagas el tonto moyashi hablo de lo que paso ayer"-afirmo mas su agarre en su brazo –"si le dices algo…"- le dijo en tono amenazante, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar

-"¿si le digo que? ¿Vas a violarme bakanda?"- le reto, si creía que le iba a amenazar estaba muy equivocado

El japonés sonrió de lado y antes de que el moyashi reaccionara junto sus labios con los suyos, al principio el albino se resistió pero poco a poco fue cediendo. Se sentía tan bien besar a Kanda, abrió levemente la boca dejando pasar la lengua del otro y comenzando así una batalla con su semejante por el control.

Todo hubiera estado bien de no ser porque la mente de Allen reacciono rápidamente "no, no está bien" se dijo así mismo forzándose a sí mismo a separarse del japonés.

Se aparto a una distancia prudente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su corazón latía con fuerza. Froto con fuerza los labios con la manga de su uniforme mientras tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-"bastardo"-le maldijo mientras se fingía molesto; el mayor sonrió socarronamente, esa actitud le divertía en cierta forma.

Se acerco de nuevo al albino, este retrocedió a cada paso que el otro daba chocando con un pupitre. Kanda delineo sus labios con sus dedos mientras le observaba penetrantemente.

-"a la próxima te tomare la palabra"- dijo en un tono burlesco, se alejo del menor y se retiro del salón de clases.

Allen se quedo estático, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando con el japonés, jamás se había esperado ese comportamiento por parte del otro.

Llevo una de sus manos a sus labios tocándolo y recordando el beso, su primer beso…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojizo que lo hacía ver realmente adorable. Maldijo en voz baja al japonés. Era un bastardo, un maldito bastardo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las clases habían terminado sin mayor contratiempo. Tanto la china como el albino se encontraban recogiendo sus pertenencias para poder marcharse a casa.

-"¡Lenalee!"- se escucho desde la puerta del aula, por la cual se asomaba cierto pelirrojo

-¡Lavi! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"- pregunto sorprendida la asiática

-"¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia a su salón de clases"- contesto sonriente

-"pero si nunca lo haces"- comento divertida la asiática

-"pero hoy es una ocasión especial"- respondió acercándose a ella –"¡hoy es nuestro aniversario de un mes!"- exclamo realmente feliz

-"tienes razón"- rio un poco, de verdad que Lavi no tenía remedio, pero bueno, era por eso que le quería. Se acerco aun más y le planto un beso, el cual el pelirrojo correspondió al instante.

-"che"- exclamo el japonés que se encontraba en la puerta y se marcho sin decir mas, el albino le observo marcharse –"lo siento debo irme"- tomo sus cosas y corrió detrás del peli largo dejando a la pareja sola

No sabía porque lo seguía después de lo ocurrido en esos días, tal vez su lado masoquista le obligaba a hacerlo, si debía ser eso…

-"Kanda"- le llamo cuando por fin pudo alcanzarle –"¡Kanda espera!"- le sujeto del brazo logrando que se detuviera

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres brote de habas?"- pregunto con fastidio

-"yo…este…"- tartamudeo sin saber que decir, el japonés se deshizo de su agarre

-"que pérdida de tiempo"- exclamo de nuevo con ese tono de voz y se encamino de nuevo dejando al albino en ese lugar

-"¡espera Bakanda!"- le siguió de nuevo

-"¿Qué diablos quieres moyashi?"- pregunto molesto

-"¿Qué te pasa Kanda? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?"- pregunto al notar su enojo, el japonés siempre lucia molesto y no era novedad, pero desde hace un tiempo se le podía sentir… ¿Cómo decirlo? De verdad molesto…como si algo le incomodara como si…

-"no te importa estúpido moyashi"- contesto fríamente sin detener su paso

-"me importa porque…porque me gustas"- dijo casi en susurro y con la mirada baja, el asiático se detuvo y le observo de reojo sin decir nada

-"¡moyashi-chan! ¡Yu-chan!"- se escucho la voz del ojiverde –"¿Por qué se fueron así? ¿Acaso querían estar un momento a solas?"- bromeo el pelirrojo mientras la china le daba un pequeño golpe.

-"¡Lavi!"- el albino se sonrojo por el comentario que su amigo había echo y observo a Kanda de reojo

-"tsk"- fue la no tan obvia contestación del japonés, no espero mas y comenzó de nuevo su camino

-"¡espera Kanda!"- le llamo la china, mas al no obtener respuesta decidió alcanzarlo, iba a sujetarlo del brazo tal y como el albino lo había hecho antes, mas, antes de que siquiera lo tocara el japonés se detuvo y se movio para que no le tocara.

Esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno, en especial por el albino. La china parpadeo unos segundos un tanto confundida.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- pregunto en un tono neutral de voz

-"Lavi y yo estuvimos pensando en que deberían acompañarnos a la inauguración del nuevo parque de diversiones este fin de semana"- le dijo sonriente olvidando lo de hace poco

-"no"- contesto cortantemente

-"vamos Kanda será divertido"- intento convencerle, mas la respuesta siempre fue la misma

-"si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy"- dijo de repente marchándose

-"no te preocupes Lenalee seguro terminara yendo"- se acerco el pelirrojo a la chica mientras le tomaba la mano

Allen observo el lugar por donde Kanda se había marchado, y se quedo ahi pensando, tan solo pensando…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por los pasillos semi desiertos de la escuela caminaba a paso presuroso cierto albino. Su objetivo era llegar antes que nadie a la enfermería…tenía que hablar con Kanda…

Deslizo la puerta de la enfermería y efectivamente, dentro de esta se encontraba el japonés sentado en la camilla mirando por la ventana de manera ausente. Este se giro para ver quien había entrado a la enfermería.

-"Kanda..."- le llamo con la mirada baja pensando en si debía o no preguntarle eso que desde hace un rato le incomodaba –"¿hay…alguien que te guste?"- pregunto muy atento a su respuesta

-"no te importa moyashi"- volvió a mirar por la ventana

-"¡que si me importa! ¡Ya te lo había dicho!"- le grito un poco molesto

-"tsk, si lo hubiera no puedes hacer nada"- le contesto con el ceño fruncido –"además no puedo tocar a la persona que me gusta"- dijo casi en susurro

El albino abrió muy grandes los ojos, y recordó que Kanda jamás tocaba a Lenalee, es más, huía del contacto con ella; entonces todo era obvio…

-"la…la persona que te gusta…es ¿Lenalee?"- se atrevió a preguntar tragando saliva

El asiático le observo de inmediato al escuchar aquella pregunta más no respondió negándolo ni afirmándolo.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Fue entonces que Allen decidió acercarse a Kanda sin decir palabra alguna.

-"soy la primer persona en llegar"- dijo de repente –"entonces tendrás que hacerlo conmigo"- continuo mientras su cabello tapaba su rostro

-"_si de verdad no te gusto no debería hacer esto contigo_"- repitió el asiático las palabras que le había dicho la vez anterior

-"no quiero…no quiero que continúes con esto y si es necesario lo hare para satisfacerte"- dijo firmemente y muy seguro de sus palabras

Kanda tan solo le observo aun sin decir nada.

-"por eso…hazlo conmigo…"-

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Si, lo sé soy mala por dejarlo de nuevo en la mejor parte, pero no me maten, mejor dejen review ya saben que entre más dejen más rápido tendrán conti n_n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**holaaaaaaaaa! De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me han hecho muy feliz T.T para ser honesta no pensé que este fanfic fuese a tener tanta aceptación ni que gustase tanto, de verdad les agradezco a quienes leen esto y por supuesto a quienes dejan review que son mi alimento para mí no tan sana mente xD**_

_**¿Qué más puedo decir? ha sí, el manga en el que está basado se llama kiminifuretara gracias por recordármelo val-lilium2795 xD**_

_**También como dato curioso sepan que esta historia, la de "te consolare", y otras futuras XD suceden en el mismo universo y colegio solo que claro son diferentes historias en un mismo lugar (lol)**_

_**Sin más les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo…**_

_**D gray man no me pertenece lamentablemente…**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_-"no quiero…no quiero que continúes con esto y si es necesario lo hare para satisfacerte"- dijo firmemente y muy seguro de sus palabras_

_Kanda tan solo le observo aun sin decir nada._

_-"por eso…hazlo conmigo…"- _

Ha pasado una semana desde aquello…una semana desde que habían empezado con eso…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe mostrando así una figura delgada y con un tono de cabellos muy singular.

-"He…llegado…a…tiempo…"- dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, la verdad era que, en cuanto había sonado la campana que daba por terminadas las clases había tomado sus cosas y prácticamente había salido volando del salón de clases tan solo para llegar a tiempo a la enfermería.

-"che no tenias porque venir corriendo idiota"- contesto el asiático mientras miraba por la ventana de forma ausente

El británico se acerco hacia él, coloco su maletín en una silla cercana y se sentó sobre el regazo del mayor con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello –"he sido el primero en llegar hoy"- le miro seductoramente mientras poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios

-"¿Por qué sigues viniendo si sabes que esto no es de verdad?"- pregunto de repente mirándole detenidamente y rompiendo así con la atmosfera que el albino había creado

-"eso ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…"- bajo la mirada –"además podemos hacerlo de verdad…"- dijo en un tono más bajo de voz casi en susurro siendo imperceptible para el japonés

La puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que ambos observaran a la persona que había entrado tan repentinamente.

-"Allen Walker ¿cierto?"- preguntó la chica –"¿podemos hablar un segundo?"- se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la entrada, lucia molesta.

-"por si no lo has visto estamos ocupados"- contesto tajantemente el asiático –"ahora vete que interrumpes Emilia"-

Frunció el ceño claramente molesta por eso, pero no se iría, no hasta dejar en claro algunas cosas con el albino –necesito hablar con él AHORA"- recalco aun molesta

Suspiro y se levanto antes de que Kanda siguiera siendo tan grosero con ella –"está bien solo serán un par de minutos"- se acerco a la chica y dejo que esta saliera primero–"regreso enseguida"- sonrió antes de salir detrás de ella

Caminaron un poco, no mucho, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para entablar alguna conversación sin que el japonés escuchara. Noto que de repente unas cuantas chicas mas se habían acercado a ellos.

-"¿se puede saber que sucede?"- pregunto con una sonrisa tan característica de él

-"no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien porque estamos aquí"- respondió una de ellas

-"lo lamento pero no soy adivino"- contesto sin perder esa sonrisa, lo cual las desespero aun mas

-"no te hagas el gracioso"- respondió otra –"sabes muy bien que nos referimos a Kanda-sempai"-

-"desde hace unos días has estado molestándole"- dijo por fin Emilia

-"no sé en qué forma podría estar molestándole, Kanda y yo siempre no la pasamos discutiendo pero no parece que le moleste en lo absoluto, podría jurar que le gusta discutir conmigo"- rio un poco

-"estamos hablando de lo que hacen en la enfermería"- hablo de nuevo Emilia

El albino la observo durante unos segundos y después volvió a sonreír –"lo que Kanda y yo hagamos en la enfermería es solo asunto nuestro"- se puso serio de repente

-"¡estas acaparando a sempai!"- grito una de ellas –"¡deja de hacerlo!"-

-"la regla dice que la primer PERSONA que entre en la enfermería y se confiese ¿no es así?"- sonrió –"creo no estar haciendo nada fuera de esa regla"-

-"¡estás haciendo a sempai homosexual!"- dijo colérica una de las presentes

-"lo lamento pero me temo que no es mi problema si a Kanda le gusta más lo que hace conmigo"- dijo sin dejar de sonreír –"si me disculpan y no tienen nada más y mejor que decir me retiro"- iba a dar la media vuelta para regresar a la enfermería, pero una de ellas le impidió el paso colocándose frente a él

-"ni te creas que saldrás impune de esto"- su mirada era de completo odio hacia él

El albino tan solo le dedico una sonrisa sin decir nada mas, tan solo intento hacerla a un lado para poder pasar. La chica, molesta por esa actitud, le sujeto por la manga de la playera jalándolo. El británico se giro y la observo esperando que dijera o hiciera algo más. Mas esta no hizo nada tan solo le veía con esa mirada de odio.

Emilia se acerco colocándose frente a él –"aléjate de Kanda ¿entendiste?"-dijo amenazante

-"¿y si no quiero hacerlo?"- continuo sonriendo a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba

-"eres un maldito homosexual"-le empujo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera de espaldas irremediablemente al suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

-"¿Qué mierda están haciendo?"- abrió los ojos y se topo con el japonés quien le había sostenido para que no se lastimara

-"Kanda-sempai"- exclamaron algunas sorprendidas

-"che ¿Qué mierda le hacen al moyashi?"- volvió a preguntar con cierto enfado

-"tan solo estábamos hablando con él"- respondió Emilia un tanto nerviosa

Kanda las observo a todas y cada una de ellas, las reconocía perfectamente aunque ni sus nombres supiera, desde hace un rato había estado escuchando la conversación; le había parecido divertido la forma en la que el moyashi les había contestado, pero cuando hicieron uso de la violencia tuvo que intervenir.

-"si ya dejaron de escupir idioteces entonces me llevo al moyashi"- tomo al albino de la mano y comenzó a caminar con el de regreso a la enfermería ante la mirada atónita de todas

-"Kanda-san ¡espera!" intento detenerlo Emilia, el japonés se detuvo de repente

-"no vuelvan a venir a la enfermería"- dijo sin voltear a verles –"el moyashi y yo estamos juntos ahora si no les parece me importa una mierda pero no se vuelvan a aparecer por ahí"- termino de hablar y retomo su camino llevando consigo al albino de vuelta a la enfermería

Allen enrojeció completamente al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón latía muy fuerte y un vuelco se formo en su estomago, se sentía feliz, por tan simples palabras se sentía feliz…aunque sabía que esas palabras tan solo habían sido para quitárselas de encima…

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos y decidió no pensar más en ello y conservar esa pequeña felicidad aunque fuera por unos momentos más…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se escucharon unos pasos cada vez más cercanos. El albino se detuvo de golpe al estar frente a la puerta, coloco una mano sobre esta para poder abrirla pero se detuvo unos instantes.

¿De verdad estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Podría seguir con aquello a pesar de que sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos?

-"moyashi"- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, al escucharlo decidió entrar; Kanda se encontraba de la misma forma en la que siempre le encontraba, sentado con la mirada perdida en la ventana –"sabía que eras el moyashi"- le observo de reojo

-"mi nombre es Allen bakanda"- respondió con cierto enfado

-"sabía que solo esos pasos solo podrían ser de un brote de habas como tú"- el aludido se encontraba con un leve gesto de enfado y con las mejillas un poco coloradas

-"¡que soy Allen bakanda!"- respondió al comentario divirtiendo al otro con esa reacción

A pesar de que siempre se la pasaran discutiendo; de que le llamara de esa forma y de que solo tuvieran sexo sin compromiso alguno el albino no podía evitar tener esos sentimientos por Kanda, y lo peor de todo era que, entre más tiempo pasara con él, más le gustaba…

Bajo la vista y se quedo ahí sin moverse.

-"¿moyashi?"- pregunto extrañado, normalmente iría directo a él y tendrían su sesión de sexo pero ahora lucia muy ausente, como si le pasara algo –"moyashi"- le llamo de nuevo y no obtuvo respuesta.

Se puso de pie y se acerco hacia él; cuando estuvo frente al albino le tomo del mentón levantando su vista y observándole fijamente. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos por unos instantes…

Poso su mirada en los labios del menor e irremediablemente sintió el impulso de probarlos de nuevo. Se acerco lentamente ansiando el contacto con ellos…

-"¿Kanda? ¿Allen-kun? ¿Están aquí? ¿Se sienten bi…"- la puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron a ver a la persona que había enmudecido al verles

-"¿Le..Lenalee?"- pregunto el albino abriendo muy grandes los ojos y queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase

Ahora su amiga sabia su "secreto"…los había encontrado de esa forma y…ahora no sabía cómo explicarlo….

Silencio…

Allen se puso más nervioso ante ese silencio por parte de su amiga, observo de reojo a Kanda…estaba seguro de que podía escuchar las maldiciones que el asiático debería estas pensando…después de todo, la persona a la que Kanda quería era…

-"¿ustedes…ustedes están…saliendo?"- se rompió el silencio con esa simple pregunta

Y de nuevo hubo más silencio…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Si, lo sé, deben odiarme xD mira que dejarlo en lo más interesante y sin lemon aun, dios hasta yo quiero matarme xD pero no desesperen que tendrán su recompensa lemonosa (lol) solo claro, que dejen un review, saben que no les cuesta mucho y ayudan a mi causa "autoras flojas necesitan review o no hacen lemon" xD **_

_**Por cierto no puedo entrar a amor Yaoi T.T que deprimente…**_

_**Bueno es todo por ahora espero lo hayan disfrutado (se esconde por si acaso) no olviden dejar review n_n**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer esto, por dejar review, por agregar a favoritos, etc. No saben cómo me hace feliz T.T no tengo manera de agradecerles…bueno si, con una buena recompensa xD**_

_**Sé que todos han sido muy pero muy pacientes con este fanfic, se que mucho/as querrán lincharme o mínimo zapearme por dejar los capítulos en semejante parte, pero bueno he aquí su recompensa xD**_

_**Sin más d gray man no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_-"¿ustedes…ustedes están…saliendo?"- se rompió el silencio con esa simple pregunta_

_Y de nuevo hubo más silencio…_

-"Lenalee no es...lo que…"- intento justificar el británico, pero tan solo lograba balbucear algunas cosas inentendibles debido al nerviosismo

-"creo que llegue en un mal momento"- dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa –"me alegro de que se lleven tan bien, hacen una linda pareja"-

-"no…lo que sucede es que…"- intento de nuevo justificarse en vano

Una canción conocida comenzó a sonar en el lugar interrumpiendo al albino, la chica saco del bolsillo su móvil –"es Lavi, debo irme"-les sonrió de nuevo y guardo el móvil de nuevo –"lamento haber interrumpido"- se disculpo y se dirigió a la salida –"cierren bien la puerta para que nadie más los interrumpa"- les dedico una última sonrisa y cerro tras e si la puerta dejándolos solos de nuevo

-"espera Lenalee no es lo que tu…"- intento en vano decirle, pues esta ya se había marchado

-"che nos ha llamado una _linda pareja_"- tomo asiento en la camilla, Allen se giro a verle –"sí que es estúpido"- fijo su vista en algún punto fuera de la ventana –"completamente estúpido"-

El albino entristeció, sabia mejor que nadie de los sentimientos de Kanda hacia Lenalee, el que ella hubiera dicho que hacían una linda pareja, seguramente había hecho sentir a Kanda terriblemente. Lo sabía…y le dolía…

Apretó con fuerza los puños y con decisión se acerco al asiático, se sentó a su lado, lo jalo del cuello de la playera y le planto un beso. Kanda parpadeo un tanto confundido por esa acción.

-"ha sido mi culpa"- bajo un poco la vista –"yo he sido quien ha venido aquí y por eso nos ha visto de esa forma..."- fue callado por los labios de Kanda

-"che sí que eres un estúpido brote de habas"- junto de nuevo sus labios con los suyos mientras lo recostaba sobre la camilla de la enfermería

Se separo por la falta de aire y bajo buscando el cuello del albino, comenzó a dejarle pequeñas marcas mientras recorría con sus manos las piernas del menor.

-"Kanda…"- lo llamo en un pequeño gemido mientras el japonés comenzaba a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa. Desabrocho la playera de menor, depositando suaves besos sobre su pecho. Casi de inmediato, retiro el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

Se incorporo unos instantes mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y liberaba su miembro sin dejar de observar en ningún momento el cuerpo debajo de él. El sonrojo en el rostro del británico aumento al ver su ya crecida erección.

-"como si nunca me la hubieras visto antes"- sonrió socarronamente y el albino hizo un mohín sin dejar de lado su sonrojo

Se agacho y le beso de nuevo. Se acomodo entre las piernas del albino, tomo una de sus piernas y las llevo a su propia cintura mientras le penetraba poco a poco. Sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba ante la repentina intromisión, mas eso no le impidió entrar de lleno en el.

Espero un poco antes de moverse al ver el rostro del albino. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero sabía que a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado intimando, el albino no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello.

Estúpido niñito con el culo tan estrecho…

Comenzó a moverse repentinamente, no podía esperar más para hacerlo, quería follarlo ahora, quería que el niñito gritara su nombre tan fuerte que se le fuera la voz en ello, terminar en él y volverlo a follar una y otra vez hasta que su mente se nublara de tanto placer…

Le escucho llamarle entre jadeos mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Lo penetro con más fuerza una y otra vez. El albino casi había gritado su nombre al soltar un sonoro gemido mientras se corría en su pecho y en el de Kanda. Este por su parte soltó un gemido ronco y termino por venirse dentro del otro.

-"mo...yashi…"- se acerco de nuevo a él para probar sus labios una vez hubo controlado su respiración

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El albino se encontraba vistiéndose en completo silencio, por su parte el asiático tan solo se había sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre junto a la ventana con el pantalón puesto y sin playera. Allen le observaba de reojo al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse.

-"deberías terminar de vestirte o te enfermaras"- tomo la playera del japonés y se acerco a él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo mas, este le arrebato la prenda

-"será mejor que te largues"- dijo cortantemente y sin mirarle

-"no tienes por qué ser tan grosero"- frunció el entrecejo, mas no obtuvo respuesta –"me voy a casa"- se dio la vuelta y tomo sus pertenencias –"adiós Kanda"- se despidió sin si quiera verle y salió de la enfermería.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hacia un rato que las clases habían terminado y por los pasillos se escucharon los pasos de alguien que caminaba presuroso. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe.

-"ya estoy…aquí"- parpadeo confundido al notar que en ese lugar no había nadie –"parece que he llegado antes"-

-"¿con quién hablas?"- escucho preguntarle y se volteo a ver a la persona detrás de él –"¿Kanda?"- pregunto al verle

-"che ¿a quién mierda esperabas? ¿A tu cerebro?"- pregunto con sarcasmo

-"¡Bakanda!"- le grito con enfado y le observo con el ceño fruncido, el japonés le observo de esa misma forma y de inmediato se convirtió en una pelea de miradas.

El albino suspiro al notar que eso no los llevaba a ningún lado –"será que entremos"- se acerco a Kanda para tomar su brazo y llevarlo dentro de la enfermería, pero al instante el asiático retiro su brazo.

-"no necesito entrar a la enfermería"-desvió la mirada, el albino le observo, se veía irritado por alguna razón

-"Kanda ¿Qué…"-

-"Allen-kun, Kanda…"- se escucho y ambos se giraron para ver a quien les llamaba –"lamento interrumpir…pero…"- dijo casi al borde del llanto

-"Lenalee ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"- pregunto el británico al verla de esa forma

-"yo...he peleado con Lavi…y no quería estar sola y…"- intento contener el llanto

-"Lenalee ¿estás bien?"- preguntaba preocupado, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer

-"che"- el japonés paso por un lado de Allen y se acerco a la chica colocando su mano en su cabeza en una especie de gesto de apoyo.

Allen parpadeo al verlo, era la primera vez que veía que Kanda tocaba a Lenalee. La chica al sentir la mano sobre su cabeza, se soltó a llorar mientras abrazaba al japonés, este dudo un poco antes de corresponder completamente el abrazo.

El británico se quedo observando la escena en completo silencio. Cerro sus puños con fuerza e intento contenerse, se dio media vuelta y camino en la dirección contraria.

Apresuro el paso cada vez más, hasta que comenzó a correr sin evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se suponía que estaba bien, a Kanda siempre le había gustado Lenalee y ahora podía tocarla…podía tocar a la persona que quería…debería sentirse feliz por ello…

¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Por favor no me maten (Corre a esconderse y se asoma con miedo) Saben, este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, el próximo será el final de esta pequeña historia, si creen que ha merecido la pena leerlo, o que merece la pena tener un final o si de plano quieren amenazarme no olviden dejar un review, no les cuesta mucho, es fácil y rápido**_

_**¿Merezco aunque sea una amenaza?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno como lo prometí aquí está el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esto, a los que dejan review, a quienes agregan a favoritos, etc., de verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**¿Saben? No pensé que esta historia fuese a gustar tanto, en verdad me sorprendió bastante, pero en fin, aquí está el final, pronto verán el final de mis demás historias, ando contra reloj, porque debo terminarla antes de diciembre -.-UU pero bueno…**_

_**D gray man no pertenece, de lo contrario en cada capítulo del manga habría una escena no apta para menores (lol)**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-"Allen-kun, te andaba buscando"- el alcanzo la china –"¿te encuentras bien? Has estado faltando a clases durante algunos días"- se acerco a él

-"estoy bien Lenalee"- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse –"en verdad no tengo nada"- se alejo de la chica

-"¡Allen-kun espera!"- le llamo de nuevo, pero al albino ya se había marchado

El británico se había echado a correr sin un rumbo aparente, tan solo había sentido el impulso de alejarse de la chica, tan solo quería evitar mirarla, porque si lo hacía, terminaría recordando lo que paso esa última vez donde Kanda la había abrazado.

Se detuvo de repente frente a una puerta, alzo la vista y sonrió tristemente –"soy un idiota"- pensó un poco antes de entrar, pero se decidió, abrió la puerta y encontró la enfermería vacía.

Camino en dirección a la ventana, esa donde siempre se encontraba Kanda observando. Pego su mano al vidrio y observo a través de este, agacho la mirada y recargo su frente al vidrio. Kanda ya n tenia necesitad de ir ahí, porque ya podía tocar a Lenalee, podía tocar a quien quería…

Sintió de repente el impulso de llorar, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ¿Por qué no tenia que sentirse así?

Estaba tan metido en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar, una sabana le cubrió el cuerpo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en la camilla con alguien encima de él.

-"baka moyashi"- escucho esa voz que tanto le gustaba –"¿Por qué demonios no habías venido?"- se acerco a su oído –"¿Qué mierda estuviste haciendo durante 3 días?"- dijo en modo de reclamo, la verdad era que le había estado esperando en ese lugar durante ese tiempo, esperando a que se dignara a aparecer

Allen apretó con fuerza sus puños que se encontraban cerca de su rostro, empujo al mayor y se incorporo –"solo pasaba por aquí, es todo"- hizo ademan de marcharse –"debo irme"- mas no pudo marcharse porque el asiático le tumbo de nuevo con la sabana encima de él –"déjame ir"- intento moverse

-"no"- hizo un poco de presión en su cuerpo para que no se levantara-"vas a decirme el porqué de esa actitud y porque diablos no te habías aparecido en estos 3 días"- dijo con un poco de molestia

-"_no necesito entrar a la enfermería_"- imito el tono de voz del otro –"tú mismo lo dijiste"- intento moverse –"¿Por qué habrías de estar aquí entonces? ¿Por qué habría de venir yo si…si ya puedes tocar a Lenalee?"- le dolía, en verdad le dolía tener que verlo, de decirle aquello

Comenzó a sollozar en un intento fallido de controlarse a sí mismo, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus sollozos se aplacaron al sentir que su cuerpo quedaba boca arriba, Kanda le había dado la vuelta para observarle. Sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, pero al instante ladeo el rostro y cerro con fuerza los ojos. No había nada más vergonzoso que eso, en verdad no quería llorar, no frente a Kanda.

-"si que eres un estúpido"- toco su rostro a través de la sabana –"un completo estúpido"- el albino abrió los ojos confuso ante la actitud del mayor

-"pero…"- el asiático se incorporo cubriendo por completo al menor, este al instante se retiro la sabana y le miro –"Kanda…"- el aludido le observo de reojo –"¿Por qué…no me tocas…?"-

-"tsk no te interesa"-

-"Kanda"- lo llamo e intento tocarlo, mas el asiático se movió antes de que pudiera hacerlo –"¿Por qué...? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Es por eso que no lo haces?"- se encogió un poco, no entendía el porqué de que Kanda no le tocara

-"che, se nota que eres un idiota"- frunció el entrecejo –"te lo dije ¿no?"- le observo

-"decirme ¿Qué…"- Allen hizo memoria intentando saber a qué era lo que se refería Kanda, recordando una plática en particular…

*flashback

_-"Kanda..."- le llamo con la mirada baja pensando en si debía o no preguntarle eso que desde hace un rato le incomodaba –"¿hay…alguien que te guste?"- pregunto muy atento a su respuesta_

_-"no te importa moyashi"- volvió a mirar por la ventana_

_-"¡que si me importa! ¡Ya te lo había dicho!"- le grito un poco molesto_

_-"tsk, si lo hubiera no puedes hacer nada"- le contesto con el ceño fruncido –"además no puedo tocar a la persona que me gusta"- dijo casi en susurro_

*fin flashback

Abrió muy grandes los ojos, abrió y cerró la boca intentando decir algo coherente. El japonés suspiro, se acerco a él y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza a través de la sabana.

-"no puedo tocar a esa persona..."- empezó a hablar -"porque sé que no podría contenerme al hacerlo"- dejo de tocarle –"pero justo ahora…"- recostó de nuevo al albino en la camilla –"quiero tocarle"- le observo fijamente –"quiero follarlo ahora mismo"- ambas miradas se encontraron –"lo deseo aun mas que antes y todo, porque el muy idiota se desapareció 3 días seguidos"-

Allen se encontraba sorprendido, bastante a decir verdad, pero a la vez se encontraba muy feliz, esas palabras habían hecho que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza. Acorto la distancia entre sus labios y le beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

El japonés se separo un poco de él –"te dije que si lo hacía no podría contenerme"- dijo con una falsa molestia para después capturar sus labios, era un beso desesperado, apasionado…

Pronto las ropas estorbaron, el calor en sus cuerpos aumento, las caricias aumentaron, los besos se hicieron más demandantes. Más de repente el japonés se detuvo, el albino le miro extrañado por su actitud.

-"si continuamos…no quiero que este de quejica"- le miro seriamente –"no me detendré a pesar de tus lloriqueos"-

-"no tienes porque hacerlo"- le beso –"no quiero que te contengas"- le sonrió con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro

-"bien porque no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas"- esbozo una sonrisa de lado antes de continuar recorriendo el cuerpo del menor entre caricias y besos.

Ese día, ambos regresaron realmente tarde a sus casas…tan solo para continuarlo ahí…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cierto albino caminaba por los pasillos semi desiertos de la escuela mientras maldecía mentalmente a cierto japonés malhumorado.

-"estúpido bakanda abusivo"- dijo para sí –"el desgraciado no tiene piedad de mi trasero"- se quejo al recordar lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser el japonés durante sus encuentros

-"Allen-kun"- le llamo y este volteo al instante

-"Lenalee"- llamo a la chica –"lamento lo de la otra vez"- se disculpó

-"no, yo lo lamento, estabas con Kanda y los interrumpí y…"-

-"no, no te preocupes no pasa nada"-

-"pero"- lo miro con preocupación

-"te digo que no pasa nada, mejor ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Lavi y a Kanda? Seguro que deben estar esperándonos"- le dedico una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió mientras asentía

Recientemente había vuelto a estar con la china como antes de que todo pasara, era como su nunca hubiera pasado aquello. La plática entre ambos era muy animada hasta que…

-"Allen-kun ¿Cómo te va con Kanda?"- el albino la observo –"me refiero…a como pareja…"- se avergonzó un poco

-"nos va bien aunque bakanda es un salvaje"- hizo un pequeño puchero –"no tiene piedad de…"-

-"¿Quién es un salvaje moyashi?"- se escucho detrás de él, Allen casi salta del susto al escucharlo

-"Lenalee dime por favor que la persona detrás de mi no es Kanda"- trago saliva y de giro lentamente

-"así que soy un salvaje"- le veía con el entrecejo fruncido –"pues no parecías quejarte ni decir lo mismo esta mañana cuando estábamos en la…"- antes de que terminara Allen le tapo la boca sumamente avergonzado

-"¡Yu-chan esas cosas no se dicen!"- chillo el pelirrojo –"ten piedad del pobre trasero del moyashi-chan que también sufre tu salvajismo"- el asiático le observo con un enorme aura asesina, Lavi trago saliva –"yo solo decía jeje"- rio nerviosamente y tomo al instante a Lenalee de la mano –"nosotros los dejamos solos, Yu-chan se más amoroso con la retaguardia del moyashi-chan"- dijo antes de echarse a correr con la china

Ambos se quedaron ahí observando mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por sus frentes, el albino no podía entender como era que Lavi podía decir ese tipo de comentarios tan suicidas.

De repente sintió como el japonés le había sujetado del brazo y era arrastrado con él –"Kanda ¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto confundido

-"a ser mas "amorosos" con tu retaguardia"- esbozo una sonrisa perversa

-"¡¿Qué? No Kanda, estamos en la escuela y las clases pronto comenzaran y…"- intento zafarse de aquello lo cual fue imposible de hacer

El asiático hizo caso omiso y se llevo al moyashi consigo a ese lugar que también conocían. Tal vez tomaría el consejo del pelirrojo, después de todo, tan solo seria mas "amoroso" con el trasero albino…amoroso a su manera claro esta…

Tan solo esperaba que el trasero del moyashi resistiera todo su "amor"…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**waaa termine! Díganme ¿qué les pareció? Sinceramente estoy algo cansada, las actualizaciones seguidas van a matarme xD pero bueno como dije antes estoy contra reloj para terminarlo todo…**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerles por eso. Sin más, les pido que si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si quieren decir algo, ya saben que pueden dejar un review para saber que opinan al respecto, su opinión es importante xD**_

_**Me despido de este fanfic y espero me sigan leyendo en otros o en futuros trabajos n_n**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
